Quando o sol se pôs
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: Era naquele dia... Naquele dia, finalmente, diria a Lily tudo o que guardara dentro de seu peito por anos a fio. E todos os seus sentidos lhe diziam que o universo conspirava em seu favor. ºSeverus/Lilyº


* * *

_Para Zara..._

**Quando o sol se pôs**

'_Por que seria diferente comigo?_'

Porque ela era Lily Evans. Porque ela sempre foi a sua melhor amiga. E porque ele a amava... Severus chutou o malão com força e isso apenas serviu para causar-lhe uma tremenda dor no pé esquerdo. Burro... Imbecil! Era isso o que era. Acéfalo e idiota! O ser mais estúpido existente! No espaço de apenas alguns segundos perdera a coisa que mais prezava no mundo. Perdera Lily...

'_Você escolheu o seu caminho... Eu escolhi o meu._'

Caminhos poderiam mudar, não é? E por ela... Por ela Severus faria qualquer coisa. Lily era a sua melhor amiga, a única pessoa que o compreendia, a única que o fazia sentir-se bem. Sem ela, Severus era incompleto, vazio... Sem ela o mundo se tornava muito mais obscuro do que já era. Ele não saberia viver sem Lily.

'_Eu não posso mais fingir..._'

Nem Severus poderia mais... Não podia e nem mais queria fingir que o que sentia por Lily era apenas amizade, que a relação que queria ter com ela era aquela que amigos de infância tinham uns para com os outros. A verdade, pura e simples, era apenas uma: Ela era, é, e sempre será, o amor de sua vida.

E ele não se considerava idiota o suficiente para deixar a única mulher que amou um dia saísse de sua vida assim, sem nem ao menos tentar mais uma vez convencê-la de que os dois nasceram um para o outro; que sem ela não havia sol para Severus; que ela era a luz em sua vida.

Sentou-se na cama e arrancou o sapato com raiva, massageando o dedo dolorido. O que poderia fazer? Talvez, apenas talvez, se ele contasse a ela que a amava, Lily reconsideraria. Talvez até dissesse que sentia o mesmo! Mas Severus nunca fora tão otimista a esse ponto. A sua única gama de otimismo era ter a certeza de que sempre teria Lily ao seu lado. E até aquilo estava completamente abalado naquele momento.

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, olhando para os reposteiros verdes de sua cama antiga. Verdes, assim como os olhos dela. _Oh, Merlin... O que eu fiz?!_ Severus virou-se de bruços para não ver mais o verde, escondendo o rosto na fronha velha. Mesmo assim não era possível não pensar nos olhos verdes dela... Muito menos possível ainda era não pensar na grande besteira do dia anterior.

O sono da noite não dormida pesou em seus olhos, mesmo que Severus lutasse para se manter acordado. Precisava arranjar uma solução. Aquela situação não ficaria assim... Teria Lily de volta. E, dessa vez, completa, inteira para si: corpo, alma e coração...

Fim de tarde, fim dos N.O.M.s. A jardim das propriedades da escola estava abarrotado de quintanistas e septanistas, recém-saídos de uma difícil e entediante série de perguntas de História de Magia. O único consolo deles era apenas que não haveria mais provas durante todo o resto do semestre. Estavam livres, todos eles...

Todos eles, exceto Severus.

Ele ainda tinha algo muito importante a fazer. Mais importante que as provas, mais importante que qualquer coisa que aparecesse em seu caminho. E faria agora, naquele momento. Com a mochila jogada por sobre um dos ombros, ele olhou ao redor. Nenhum sinal dos Marauders, ótimo sinal. Mas o melhor sinal estava mais ao longe. Lily estava sozinha, caminhando à margem do lago. Ele tinha de fazer...

Pôs-se a caminhar em direção a ela, passos rápidos e ansiosos. Seu estômago dava voltas de ansiedade. Era naquele dia... Naquele dia, finalmente, diria a Lily tudo o que guardara dentro de seu peito por anos a fio. E todos os seus sentidos lhe diziam que o universo conspirava em seu favor.

"Lily!" Chamou, quando já estava próximo.

Ela virou-se, os cachos ruivos voando graciosos por cima do ombro. Ah, como aquele movimento era maravilhoso! Severus sentiu arrepios de prazer só de ver aquilo. Mas o prazer logo se extinguiu, pois Lily deu-lhe as costas, caminhando mais rapidamente para longe de Severus.

'_Quanto mais longe da multidão, melhor', _Severus pensou, seguindo-a caminhando no mesmo ritmo, esperando que se afastasse cada vez mais dos colegas de Hogwarts.

Chamou-a de novo e os passos de Lily aceleraram-se ainda mais, passando para uma corrida leve. Severus sorriu e acompanhou-a. Impressionante como se sentia disposto naquele dia. Olhou para trás; já estavam bem longe dos outros alunos, bem próximos das primeiras árvores da Floresta Proibida. A qualquer momento agora, ele finalmente a faria ouvir.

"Lily, por favor!" Insistiu, querendo que ela parasse por vontade própria.

"Me deixe em _paz_!" Lily exclamou, correndo agora.

Era hora de tomar uma atitude mais efetiva. Severus deixou a sua mochila cair no chão e correu o mais rápido que pôde. Logo a alcançou e segurou-a firmemente pelo braço. Lily tentou se desvencilhar, mas o aperto que Severus inferia em seu braço era forte e até mesmo doloroso.

"Severus... Solte-me. _Agora!_"

"Não!" Ele sibilou, empurrando-a em direção à Floresta e colocando-a contra a primeira árvore que encontrou. Suas mãos prenderam os dois braços dela contra o tronco largo da árvore frondosa e os seus olhos negros prenderam-se aos verdes dela, brilhantes de raiva, ele sabia. "Você vai me ouvir, Lily..."

"Não quero ouvir mais nada de você, Severus." Ela falou, tentando soltar os braços, mas isso só fazia com que Severus os apertasse ainda mais. "Você está me machucando!"

"NÃO MAIS DO QUE VOCÊ ME MACHUCOU!"

Ele gritou, o rosto muito próximo do dela. Percebeu que ofegava e o seu grito desabafado foi o suficiente para que Lily se calasse, os lábios entreabertos em surpresa. Severus nunca havia realmente gritado com ela. E até para ele isso era uma novidade. Baixou a cabeça, os fios oleosos de cabelos negros caindo por sobre os olhos. Esperou sua respiração acalmar-se antes de voltar a encará-la.

"Severus," Lily começou, já recuperada do susto de ouvir o grito do rapaz. "Não temos mais nada pra falar. Aca..."

"Cala a boca."

Mais uma vez os dois se admiraram com as palavras. Nunca Severus a mandara calar-se. Lily olhou-o com os olhos verdes vidrados de espanto. Ouvi-lo chamá-la de Mudblood já fora ruim. Mas jamais esperava que ele gritasse com ela ou a mandasse calar a boca. Ele passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios finos, umedecendo-os.

"Não fala nada, Lily. Só... escuta, por favor. Eu preciso te dizer..."

Talvez pela maneira que ele estava falando com ela, ou pela expressão decidida que os negros olhos emanavam, Lily finalmente aquietou-se; não tentou se libertar, não abriu os lábios para proferir palavra. Apenas continuou a encarar-lhe os olhos. Ele respirou profundamente.

"Eu descobri algo, Lily..." Severus começou, não vacilando o seu olhar sobre o dela. "E eu tenho que te dizer... Porque... Porque é a minha última chance."

Ele parou, tentando controlar as batidas em de seu coração que pulsava tão fortemente que Severus perguntou-se se Lily poderia ouvir o Tum-Tum que ele fazia. Fechou os olhos rapidamente, enquanto respirava profundamente uma segunda vez. Ela prestava total atenção nele.

"Resolvi deixar de lado o medo que eu sempre senti," continuou diminuindo o aperto nos braços dela, sem perceber. "Vou arriscar. Minha última chance. Vou me abrir pra você, de corpo e alma. Minha última chance... Por favor... Só me escute.

"Eu sei que até hoje eu nunca fui uma grande pessoa. Sou cheio de defeitos, os piores possíveis como você já enumerou nos últimos dias. Sou cheio de pecados também. Sou a pior das pessoas, tenho a pior das ambições. Mas... Mas, Lily, o que não pode ser mudado?

"Você sabe que eu nunca me importei em ser melhor e mais atraente. Ficar com alguém nunca foi nada especial pra mim. Você sabe que sempre achei isso fútil e sem propósito. Sabe o quanto eu desprezo relacionamentos amorosos.

"Mas quando você deu as costas pra mim... Quando eu percebi que tinha perdido você." A voz de Severus tremeu e ele teve de respirar fundo uma terceira vez. "Quando eu percebi que eu talvez nunca tivesse você do meu lado, é que vi que tudo mudava de verdade."

Parou. O vento de verão balançou as folhas da copa da árvore e Severus acariciou levemente os braços de Lily onde havia apertado dolorosamente. Ela não reagiu, não retraiu, não se afastou nem fugiu. Severus quase sorriu diante do bom sinal.

"Quando você passou pelo quadro naquela noite, eu não soube o que fazer. Fiquei completamente perdido. Era como se alguém houvesse arrancado o coração do meu peito, sabe?" Severus olhou para o alto, procurando as palavras. "Escapei pra fora do castelo e vim sentar aqui mesmo, debaixo desta árvore. Pensar em tudo o que eu fiz, tudo o que você disse... Pensar..." Ele hesitou, mordendo o canto dos lábios. "Pensar no amor."

Reparou o espanto nos olhos de Lily. Os lábios dela se entreabriam levemente. Severus sabia bem o que se passava por aquela linda cabecinha. Severus Snape sempre detestara o amor ou qualquer menção a ele. Ele sorriu de lado.

"Não havia se passado nem uma hora e eu já sentia uma bruta falta de nós dois! De nossas conversas, de nossas cumplicidades. Só de pensar que poderia nunca mais ouvir sua risada e conseguir rir por sua causa, dilacerava o meu coração.

"E foi aí que decidi que, assim que o sol nascesse, iria te procurar e dizer pra você tudo o que eu sentia. Mas você sabe o grande covarde que eu sou. Foi preciso mais de um dia inteiro para eu conseguir vir te procurar. E, agora, eu quero te dizer tudo... E, o principal que eu quero dizer é..."

Severus voltou a umedecer os lábios e juntou o ar nos pulmões.

"Eu te amo, Lily."

Esperou para ver a reação dela. Lily tentava disfarçar as emoções, mas Severus viu as suas pupilas negras dilatando-se e o brilho das íris verdes avivando-se. Ele sorriu e tocou as mãos dela com a ponta dos dedos. Mais uma vez ela não se retraiu. Parecia mentira... Tudo ali parecia uma grande mentira! Mas estava acontecendo.

"Eu sempre soube disso... Mas jamais admitiria. Sabe como eu sou com essas coisas românticas... Mas quando percebi que essa era a minha última chance de ter você ao meu lado, não pude mais me controlar."

Ele segurou-a pelos ombros e sacudiu-a levemente.

"Eu te amo! Sabe como é difícil pra eu admitir uma coisa dessas?" Ele gemeu, os olhos estreitando-se. "Eu quero você, Lily. Pra sempre, do meu lado. Quero namorar você, casar com você, eu quero você sempre comigo! Eu... te amo."

A respiração de Severus havia se acelerado novamente quando se calou. Era isso, acabou. Não havia mais nada para falar. Sua última carta fora jogada. Precisava agora ouvir de Lily a sua sentença. O coração dele apertou-se quando os lábios dela separaram-se, formando uma palavra.

"Achei..." Lily começou e estendeu uma das mãos para colocar os fios de cabelo de Severus para trás da orelha dele. "Achei que nunca fosse dizer nada disso."

Com essa mesma mão, Lily apertou a nuca de Severus, trazendo-o para perto de si. E, assim que o sol se pôs por entre as colinas, seus lábios se tocaram levemente. Ele não conseguia mover-se ou agir com surpresa. Ter os lábios de Lily nos seus era surreal e deliciosamente esperado. Fechou os olhos e suas mãos encontraram a curva da cintura dela e a puxaram para junto do seu corpo. E suas bocas tomaram-se num beijo lento, profundo e inebriante. Enquanto a tinha em seus braços, Severus sentia-se como se houvesse tomado um caldeirão inteiro de Felix Felicis.

Naquele momento, era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo...

Quando Severus acordou encontrou o dormitório na mais absoluta penumbra. Talvez o sol já houvesse se posto do lado de fora, mas ele jamais poderia afirmar isso com certeza. Percebeu que havia pegado no sono em sua cama e abraçava o seu travesseiro como se aquele pedaço de fronha recheado de penas fosse a coisa mais preciosa para ele. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos até quase ferir suas palmas com as unhas.

_Maldição! Um sonho... Apenas um sonho._

Jogou o travesseiro para longe de si, desejando que este pudesse se partir em milhões de pedaços ao encontrar a parede. Mas ele apenas fez um barulho fofo e caiu no chão, intacto.

Severus sentou-se na cama, colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos, o coração apertado. Nunca teria coragem de dizer tudo aquilo para Lily. Jamais. Pois Severus não era nada mais, nada menos que um grande covarde. E era melhor começar a acostumar-se com a idéia de viver sem Lily.

Voltou a deitar-se sentindo um terrível aperto no peito, sentindo que seu coração morria, assim como a luz do dia ao pôr-do-sol. Sem esperanças para este rapaz sem sabores. Era o fim... Apenas isso.

* * *

**N.A.: **_Esta fic foi feita exclusivamente para o Amigo Secreto que as gurias de Gryffindor montaram. Espero que vocês, leitores que nada tem a ver com tal doidera (xD) tenha um curtido, pelo menos um pouco, isto. É só mais uma Sev/Lily, muito clichê, mas feita com carinho... -  
_

_A fic surgiu num surto de inspiração! xD Estava eu a procurar informações sobre um certo dublador e acabo descobrindo que o guri também é um cantor! Fui eu ouvir uma das músicas dele e me encantei! E a música realmente me inspirou muito pra essa fic. Se quiser ouvir, segue o link: www . youtube . com / watch?v=xgoCOPVX4xo (sem os espaços ;D)_

_Zara, eu sei que não ficou lá grandes coisas, peço desculpas pela precariedade. Mas espero sinceramente que tenha gostado, nem que seja apenas um pouquinho._

_Grande beijo._

_LeBeau_

* * *


End file.
